With the progress of recent information and communication technology (ICT), further improvement of quality management for manufacturing equipment is required. As a configuration for performing such quality management, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-153914 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a quality management device for managing a surface mounting line which performs a solder printing process of performing solder printing on a printed circuit board using a solder printing device, a mounting process of arranging electronic parts on the printed circuit board using a mounter, and a reflow process of solder-bonding the electronic parts using a reflow furnace. This quality management device provides a technology for reducing a likelihood of generation of defects by managing the surface mounting line in response to the operating state of the surface mounting line.